MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom
MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom is an upgraded MS-07B Gouf that was introduced shortly after the MS-09 Dom. It first appeared in the anime Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team. Technology & Combat Characteristics The MS-07B-3 was an improvement over the original MS-07B Gouf. The Gouf Custom was designed primarily for ace pilots preferring a lighter mobile suit as opposed to the heavy, yet effective MS-09 Dom. The Gouf Custom featured multiple changes to the MS-07B, including the elimination of the awkward five finger 75 mm Vulcan guns, replacing it with a normal manipulator and a wrist mounted 3-barrel 35 mm Machinegun. The coil-like heat rod is replaced with a magnetic grappler wire that connects and disables an enemy with an electric charge rather than damaging them. The shield is also capable of carrying a 75 mm Vulcan gun, greatly enhancing the mobile suit's fire power. The armor and capabilities are only changed slightly from the "B" model Gouf but some units had Luna Titanium armor in place of the standard-issue steel material. Armaments ;*Heat Wire :The original thick tentacle heat rod, somewhat limited in length, was replaced with a magnetic grappler mounted on a thin cable, allowing the right forearm to store a much greater length of heat wire and giving the weapon a much greater reach. ;*3-Barrel 35mm Machine Gun :The original 5-fingered machine gun left hand was replaced by a normal manipulator hand, and instead a 3-barrel 35mm machine gun could be mounted on the left forearm. This new machine gun had greater effect on more heavily armored machines, and was magazine fed. ;*Gatling Shield :The Gouf Custom was equipped with a new type of shield that contains a powerful 75mm Gatling gun that was drum-and-belt fed. The Gouf Custom could easily discard the shield if its weight proved to be a hindrance when it needed speed and maneuverability. ;*Heat Saber Type D III :The Gouf Custom is equipped with the latest in the line of Gouf heat saber, a battery powered weapon that uses a superheated blade to increase its slicing abilities. It is stored in the Gatling Shield. History Unlike the Zaku, which fights well in forests, and the Dom, which fights well on flat plains, the Gouf and Gouf Custom fight best in urban settings. In Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team, a Gouf Custom pilot, Norris Packard, easily destroys three RX-75D Guntanks and damages three RX-79(G)Ground-combat Gundams before he is killed in battle by Shiro Amada in his RX-79(G) Ez8 customized Ground Combat Gundam. Another two units were also used by the Midnight Fenrir team at the assault on Jaburo and later at the defense of the California Base. In The Plot to Assassinate Gihren, A white Gouf Custom, used by the White Rose of the Capital Defense Batallion, was modified to be piloted by the single-armed Lt. Lance Gerfield. He single handedly used his unit to defeat a pair of customized assault Rick Doms and squared off evenly against a MS-17 Gabaldy. He is eventually killed at the conclusion of the duel with both units effectively destroyed in the process, purposely missing the cockpit of his opponent as to entrust the future to a younger generation. Picture Gallery ms-07b-3.jpg|MS IGLOO 2 version Gouf Custom Front.jpg Gouf Custom Rear.jpg Gouf-white-rose.jpg|Gouf Custom (White Rose of the Capital Defense colors) External Links *MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom on MAHQ.net Category:08th MS Team mobile suits